


Bellas For Life - Unofficial Netflix Series

by when_you_know_you_know



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: TV Script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_you_know_you_know/pseuds/when_you_know_you_know
Summary: A fan script charting how the three-season series would go..
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson, Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 17





	1. Episode 1 - 'Beca' (pt.1)

**EXT. BECA’S DAD’S HOUSE - DAY**

BECA steps out the front door. She looks pleased, a rucksack over her shoulder. She heads down the path to a car that’s parked in the driveway full of cases and bags. We see JESSE sat in the drivers seat. BECA slips into the passenger seat.

 **JESSE** : Ready for another aca-awesome year of college?

Beca rolls her eyes but is still smiling.

 **BECA** : Just drive, loser.

 **JESSE** : You love it.

Beca looks at Jesse with a smile then looks out the front window while Jesse backs the car out of the driveway.

 **OPENING TITLES**  
A slick montage of clips from Beca’s episode with an edit of ‘ _Raise Your Glass_ ’ by Pink as the theme tune. Then…

**INT. BARDEN AUDITORIUM - DAY**

THE BELLAS are sat patiently at the front of the auditorium. THE TREBLE MAKERS and two other a Capella groups also sit before the stage in their own separate sections. A female auditionee walks off stage and The Bellas all seem unimpressed by the performance. The next person to walk onto stage is a young short pretty Guatemalan woman.

 **GUATEMALAN WOMAN** : Hello my name is Flo. I love to sing and dance. In my free time I like to cook.

The Bellas all look to one another, shrugging “She seems nice enough”.

 **BECA** : Take it away dude.

As Flo begins singing ’ _Rolling In The Deep_ ’ by Adele, we see a redhaired young woman skipping down the steps of the auditorium towards The Bellas with a huge smile on her face. It’s CHLOE. Chloe slides into a row, crouching directly behind Beca.

 **CHLOE** : Ooh she’s good!

Beca, along with the rest of The Bellas, jump at the sound of Chloe’s voice and turn to look at her in surprise.

 **THE BELLAS** : Chloeeeee!

 **BECA** : ( _clearly pleased and amazed_ ) Dude what are you DOING here??

Chloe grins broadly. Flo is still singing in the background.

 **CHLOE** : I failed Russian Lit. I’m retaking it! I get to be a Bella for another year!

Beca is smiling, the other Bellas all whispering to each other excitably. FAT AMY however, leans towards Beca.

 **FAT AMY** :( _mumbling_ ) What’re we gonna do about rooms?

Beca’s smile fades.

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - KITCHEN - LATER**

The Bellas all sit around the kitchen table, photos of the auditionees laid out while they discuss who the best singers were. 

**BECA** : Well now that Chloe’s with us for another year we don’t need someone to fill her spot any more.

The Bellas all nod in agreement. Chloe seems pleased by this. 

**BECA** : But we do need to sort out sleeping arrangements.

The Bellas look to each other awkwardly, none overly keen on giving their own rooms up.

 **BECA:** Now, Jessica & Ashley, Cynthia Rose & Stacie, you guys already share so I’m not asking you to let me move into your rooms-

 **FAT AMY** -Wait. _You’re_ the one moving??

Beca hesitates, noting the furrowed brows of her friends.

 **BECA** : Well yeah. Chloe’s the super-senior here. She deserves the room with the en-suite.

 **CYNTHIA ROSE:** But you’re the Captain.

 **BECA** : Yeah and as Captain I’ve decided to give Chloe my room.

The Bellas all look confused but Chloe looks at Beca in awe. She’s pleasantly surprised and somewhat touched by the gesture. Beca doesn’t look directly at her.

 **BECA** : So…Fat Amy, Lilly…which one of you is happy to share your room with me?

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - FAT AMY & BECA’S ATTIC BEDROOM - MOMENTS LATER **

Beca drags her bedding up the stairs and over to her bed. Fat Amy watches from her own bed and doesn’t offer to help. 

**FAT AMY** : Why did you give up your awesome room for Chloe?

Beca arranges the bedding on her new bed, reluctant to say.

 **BECA** : It wasn’t THAT awesome, Amy.

 **FAT AMY** : It has its own bathroom!  
  
Beca just shrugs, heading for the stairs to get more stuff.

 **BECA:** I don’t need to justify anything.

Beca goes down the attic stairs leaving Fat Amy frowning on her bed.

**EXT. THE TREBLES HOUSE - BACK YARD - EVENING**

The back yard is packed with students (all members of Barden’s four a Capella groups). Music is blaring around - ‘Die Young’ by Kesha. All students are drinking and dancing and chatting and laughing. Beca has a drink in hand and is slowly wandering around the outside of the pool, rocking her head to the beat of the music being blasted from large speakers by the back doors. She approaches Jesse who is busy pouring drinks into cups for guests. He spots her and smiles proudly while Beca smiles back.

 **BECA:** This hoodnight’s pretty rad.

 **JESSE:** ( _teasing_ ) ’Pretty rad’? Since when did you start using the word ‘rad’?

Beca rocks back and forth on her heels, sipping her drink, clearly amused by her boyfriend’s reaction to her choice of words. They both sound playful.

 **BECA:** Since now.

 **JESSE:** Oh yeah?

 **BECA:** ( _chuckles_ ) Yeah.

Jesse hands out a full cup to a passer-by, then fills another.

 **JESSE:** Well I’m pleased you like what I’ve done. Thought I’d try to step it up a notch. New beginnings as the new Captain of The Trebles, you know?

Beca nods, looking around them impressed. We see everyone having a good time. From Beca’s POV we see Jessica and Ashley chatting and looking over at her from the other side of the pool while sat on a sun lounger, Fat Amy chatting to a group of new Trebles, Cynthia Rose and Flo talking together, Stacie heavily making out with a guy, and lastly Chloe (who has been watching Beca) looking quickly down at her own drink while a couple of Trebles speak to her.

 **JESSE:** So, what’s your power move?

Beca turns back to Jesse, confused.

 **BECA:** Huh?

 **JESSE:** Your power move. A new Captain has to enforce a new rule or set of rules or tradition or standard. What’s yours?

Beca smiles, necking the last of her drink, placing the cup down, then taking the full cup from Jesse’s hand.

 **BECA:** I’m not enforcing anything new.

Jesse chuckles, pouring another empty cup.

 **JESSE:** Okay. Well are you gonna give Fat Amy the co-Captain role then?

Beca looks away, and we see her POV looking at Chloe who again is caught staring at Beca, the redhead looking away with an embarrassed smile. A soft smile is on Beca’s face.

 **BECA:** No. I think I’m gonna ask Chloe.

Jesse scrunches his nose up in surprise.

 **JESSE:** Chloe? I thought you’d said Amy?

 **BECA:** It almost _was_ going to be Amy. But then Chloe came back.

Jesse watches Beca as Beca continues to look over at Chloe. She still has a soft smile on her face that has Jesse feeling awkward.

 **BECA:** I’d be crazy not to ask her, you know? 

Jesse seems to relax a little when he appears to think things through.

 **JESSE:** I guess she HAS been a Bellas co-captain for a year already?

Beca turns back to Jesse, pleased he seems to agree with her.

 **BECA:** Exactly! She’d be perfect. Unless…I should give one of the other girls a chance? Make a completely fresh start?

 **JESSE:** Maybe?

Jesse pours another cup while Beca seems to zone out for a moment, deep in thought. 

**JESSE:** Wanna stay here tonight? I’ve got fresh bedsheets?

Beca looks up at him. She doesn’t seem sorry when she says:

 **BECA:** Can‘t. You know the drill. Bellas breakfast the morning after hoodnight.

 **JESSE:** ( _Amused_ ) I thought you didn’t believe in enforcing anything new?

 **BECA:** Breakfast doesn’t count. And Chloe seemed keen for us all to have a mealtime together. ( _beat_ ) I’ll see you later.

Jesse leans down to kiss Beca, but Beca walks purposefully away before he can place a kiss on her cheek. He watches her go.

 **JESSE:** Yeah. See you later!

Beca walks from Jesse, looking around for someone. Eventually she finds that someone, and approaches LILLY slowly. Lilly is sat cross-legged on an outdoor table, surrounded by empty beer bottles and solo cups. 

**BECA:** Hey, can I ask your opinion?

Lilly doesn’t say anything, but just looks at Beca expressionless, blinking slowly. Beca hesitates, before turning and leaning back against the edge of the table gently. They both look out at the party.

 **BECA** : So I’ve gotta pick a co-Captain and I’m about 99% certain I should pick Chloe. ( _beat_ ) Okay 99.9% certain. I just…am I being unfair by letting Chloe rock up out of the blue and immediately getting given the role? Like, should I give someone else a chance? Like Fat Amy?

Beca turns to Lilly who looks back at her, still expressionless.

 **BECA:** Yeah you’re right.

Beca and Lilly both turn back to the party.

 **BECA:** Fat Amy would screw too many things up. It’s not her fault. She sometimes cares so hard she forgets about all the collateral damage. ( _beat_ ) But Chloe wouldn’t ruin anything. She’d just be there for The Bellas like she’s always been. ( _beat_ ) And she’ll always back me up if I need backing. She’ll always be there for me.

From Beca’s POV we see Chloe glancing over at Beca again before looking back down at her drink. Beca seems to garner some confidence and clarity.

 **BECA:** Yeah, Chloe’s definitely the one.

Beca turns to Lilly gratefully. Lilly turns to Beca, still expressionless.

 **BECA:** Thanks Lilly. You’re always full of wisdom.

Beca walks away. Lilly watches her go then begins stacking the empty beer bottles.Beca approaches Chloe awkwardly from behind. She nudges Chloe’s arm and they both smile at each other.

 **BECA:** ( _to the two Trebles Chloe has been speaking to_ ) Do you mind if I steal her away for a minute?

The two men nod, looking at her fairly starstruck - Beca’s a big deal in the Barden Collegiate a Capella community. Beca and Chloe walk away slowly, side-by-side.

 **CHLOE:** ( _chuckling_ ) Thanks.

 **BECA:** No problem. ( _beat_ ) So, another year as a Bella.

 **CHLOE** : Yeah. Yeah well, you know how it is…

 **BECA:** Couldn’t stay away huh?

Chloe seems to go coy at this, looking down at her drink while they continue to walk.

 **CHLOE** : Something like that, yeah.

They both walk in silence a little further, less noise around them as they leave the hub of the poolside.

 **BECA:** Did you wanna be co-Captain again?

Chloe’s attention immediately snaps back over to Beca, surprised but smiling.

 **CHLOE** : For serious?

Beca looks pleased at the sight of Chloe’s reaction.

 **BECA:** Definitely serious. I genuinely don’t think I’d be able to keep The Bellas in check without you.

Chloe grins at the compliment, throwing her arm around Beca’s shoulder. Beca winces for a moment, but continue walking alongside Chloe, eventually relaxing into Chloe’s body.

 **BECA:** Plus there’s a hell of a lot of organisation and routines and cardio and birthdays and…( _beat_ ) I know how much you love doing all of that stuff.

They come to a stop, Chloe’s arm remains around Beca’s shoulder, and they both look at each other. Beca looks hopeful that Chloe will agree. Chloe looks determined and optimistic. 

**CHLOE** : You lead the girls from the front, keep them motivated, and I’ll be right behind you keeping everything organised. Including birthdays.

Beca noticably lets out a sigh of relief, a big smile sweeping across her face. 

**BECA:** So you’ll be my co-Captain?

Chloe holds her solo cup up with her free hand, and Beca ‘clinks’ her own cup with Chloe’s.

 **CHLOE** : Always.

 **JESSE:** ( _O.S._ ) Hey, Bec!

Beca shrugs Chloe’s arm from her shoulder, and they both turn to see Jesse dashing over to Beca with a smile.

 **JESSE:** We got Fireworks. Wanna see?

 **BECA:** Sure!

Jesse takes Beca’s hand, dragging her from Chloe. Beca looks over her shoulder at Chloe, apologetically.

 **BECA:** See you later co-Captain!

No longer smiling, Beca turns back to see where Jesse is leading her. 

**JESSE:** So you asked Chloe in the end?

There‘s a pause as Beca thinks back to Chloe’s answer and smiles.

 **BECA:** Yeah.

 **JESSE:** And?

 **BECA:** The Bellas are gonna win the ICCAs again.

 **JESSE:** ( _chuckles_ ) Not if The Trebles have anything to do with it.

**INT. BELLAS REHEARSAL ROOM - THE BELLAS FIRST REHEARSAL - NEXT DAY**

The Bellas are sat on chairs in front of a giant whiteboard. Between the whiteboard and The Bellas stand Beca and Chloe, both looking determined and pleased.

 **BECA:** Okay, so here we are. A new year. A new era of The Barden Bellas.

Fat Amy leans over to Lilly, looking unimpressed.

 **FAT AMY:** ( _mumbles_ ) With an OLD vice-Captain but sure, ‘new’.

Beca manages to catch what Amy said and glares at her. Amy quickly sits back quietly.

 **BECA:** Now, some of you will notice that Chloe is stood up the front here with me. That’s because I’ve asked her to be my co-Captain this year and she’s agreed. ( _beat_ ) She’ll be your go-to Captain for cardio-

The Bellas grimace.

 **BECA:** -social stuff and I’ll sort the musical arrangements.

 **CHLOE** : And we’re both go-to for routines.

 **BECA:** Yes. Yeah, exactly right. Thanks. ( _beat_ ) So we have one new member - Flo. 

The Bellas all turn to look at Flo who looks nervously around at the girls. 

**BECA:** Flo will be our new Mezzo, replacing Denise who decided not to come back this year.

Beca looks specifically at CYNTHIA ROSE. Cynthia Rose looks away awkwardly.

 **CHLOE** : Flo, did you want to come to the front and introduce yourself more?

Flo looks nervous while rising to her feet. Just as she makes to move to the front, Beca stops her.

 **BECA:** No! You don’t…you don’t have to do that Flo. We know who you are.

Flo takes her seat again, relieved. Chloe looks a little awkward while Beca glances at her “Don‘t embarrass the new girl”.

 **BECA:** Right. Let’s get on with a warmup shall we?

A MONTAGE BEGINS, WITH ’ _TELEPHONE_ ’ BY LADY GAGA & BEYONCE PLAYING:  
  
\- The Bellas starting a warm up with Chloe leading.   
\- Vocal warm ups with Chloe. Beca warms up while tinkering with her laptop and stereo.  
\- Stood in a group trying out harmonising. They don’t sound terrible but don’t sound great.  
\- The Bellas smiling putting their hands in the middle and doing their ‘on three’ move. CUT TO:

 **INT. RADIO STATION - DAY  
**  
\- Beca arriving at the radio station, using keys to open up. She settles into the booth with a satisfied smile on her face. She’s missed it.  
\- Jesse arriving at the station with sandwiches. Beca and Jesse share sandwiches in the booth chatting happily.

**INT. BELLAS REHEARSAL ROOM - DAY**

\- Beca and Chloe in a private discussion while The Bellas have drinks of water. They are trying to work out what is wrong with the harmonies.  
\- The Bellas back to singing again looking more positive. Beca and Chloe share a look “This is more like it”

 **EXT. BARDEN UNIVERSITY QUAD - AFTERNOON  
** \- Beca and Chloe walking from a class. They meet Fat Amy, Flo, Cynthia Rose, and Lilly. All walk off together chatting and laughing together.

 **INT. BARDEN ATHLETIC FACILITY - EMPTY POOL - NIGHT  
**  
\- The Riff Off. The Bellas looking steely and confident.  
\- Beca looks mock-threatening to Jesse who grins.  
\- The Bellas battle The BU Harmonics, The High Notes, and The Trebles.  
\- The Bellas win the riff-off.  
\- Beca celebrates with The Bellas while throwing a “Suck it” expression Jesse’s way. He just laughs then claps in appreciation of The Bellas’ win.  
\- Later Beca and Jesse make out in a quiet dark corner of the riff-off after party.

**INT. BECA’S ’ _CONCENTRATION IN MUSIC TECHNOLOGY (RECORDING)’ CLASS - DAY_**

\- Beca is fully invested in the class, giving it her undivided attention. 

**INT. BELLAS REHEARSAL ROOM - DAY  
**  
\- More moments of The Bellas rehearsing, this time with more of a dance routine involved. Mistakes are made. Fat Amy twists her ankle at one point. Beca shares a look with Chloe “Oops”.

 **EXT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - AFTERNOON  
**  
\- Jesse and Beca walking back from campus side by side, chatting and laughing.

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - FAT AMY & BECA’S ATTIC BEDROOM - EVENING**

\- Beca is sat at her mixing equipment, listening to a mix she’s just put together. She pulls her headphones off with a smile. She’s pleased with the final result.

 **CHLOE** : ( _O.S._ ) So in terms of upcoming birthday’s the next Bella birthday…

_END MONTAGE._

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - KITCHEN - EVENING**

Beca and Chloe are sat around the kitchen table. There are several sheets of paper on the table, along with many different coloured post-it notes with writing on, and a couple of large binders. Chloe is consulting a busy looking diary that’s open before her. She has a pen in her hand. Beca is sat beside her, looking at her laptop.

 **CHLOE** : …is yours!

Beca doesn’t react, continuing to look at her laptop.

 **BECA:** No don’t worry about me. I’ve never really celebrated my birthday,

 **CHLOE** : ( _shocked_ ) Beca! You’re not living in this house and _not_ celebrating your birthday!

We see a hint of a smile poke onto Beca’s face. She likes how insistent Chloe is sometimes.

 **CHLOE** : Come on. Tell me what you want me to organise for your birthday.

Beca lets out a sigh, sitting back from her laptop and shrugs.

 **BECA:** I dunno. Nothing frilly. Just a cake or something.

Chloe doesn’t look satisfied by this answer, but Beca is quick to stop her from protesting.

 **BECA:** You asked me what I want and that’s what I want. No fuss. Just a cake. And maybe some peace and quiet.

Chloe hesitates, then a smile springs onto her face.

 **CHLOE** : It’s going to be your best birthday yet!

Beca looks suspicious as Chloe snaps her diary closed. 

**CHLOE** : Two weeks until regionals. Every rehearsal counts.

 **BECA:** Agreed. Shall we add an extra rehearsal on Thursday mornings leading up? ( _reaching for Chloe’s diary and opening to consult the contents_ ) I don’t think anyone has class first thing?

 **CHLOE** : Perfect idea. I’ll tell the girls now.

Chloe gathers the papers and stuffs them into a binder, then takes her diary and walks out of the room. Beca watches her leave, a smile on her face. She’s pleased with how well Co-Captaining The Bellas is with Chloe.

**INT. BELLAS REHEARSAL ROOM - THURSDAY MORNING THAT WEEK**

The Bellas are gathered on stage in position, ready for the first run through of their performance for regionals. Beca is stood by her laptop ready to press ‘play’ to start their performance music. Chloe stands at the front facing The Bellas, her hands on her hips. She looks anxious and angry and stressed all in one. 

**CHLOE:** Has anyone seen Stacie? She should be here by now.

The Bellas all look to each other for answers. They shrug and shake their heads. 

**CYNTHIA ROSE:** ( _grumbling_ ) She’s probably in someone’s bed.

Chloe and Beca react, annoyed, “Seriously?!”. Chloe gives Beca a look and they share unspoken communication that is essentially Chloe telling Beca to try calling Stacie. Beca gets her phone and calls.

 **BECA:** ( _no answer on the phone_ ) Voicemail.

Chloe gets flustered and stressed. Beca hesitates, not sure what to do. Flo and Jessica step forward, offering Chloe some comfort. Beca looks to Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, Ashley, and Lilly: “Yikes”.

**EXT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - ROOF - LATER**

Beca is sat on the roof beside Stacie. She reaches for the lit cigarette in Stacie’s hand, taking a drag before handing it back.

 **BECA:** ( _calmly_ ) So where _were_ you? Chloe was freaking out.

Stacie doesn’t look sorry. She looks annoyed. 

**STACIE:** I brought someone back. Didn’t realise the time. ( _beat_ ) Since when did we start having rehearsals on a Thursday morning?

 **BECA:** Chloe suggested we have an extra rehearsal a week in preparation for regionals.

 **STACIE:** ( _snorts_ ) Since when did you start doing _everthing_ Chloe suggested?

Beca shoves Stacie’s arm with a grin, snatching the cigarette from her to take another drag before handing it back.

 **BECA:** Since she became co-captain. ( _beat_ ) Besides, I thought it was a good idea too.

 **STACIE:** ( _teasing_ ) Uhuh?

Beca rolls her eyes. Stacie grins.

 **BECA:** Don‘t even-

 **STACIE:** ( _chuckling_ ) -I didn’t say anything!

 **BECA:** You were about to!

 **STACIE:** I wasn’t! What you and Chloe have is (searches for the best word)….sweet.

 **BECA:** ( _scrunches up nose_ ) ’What me and Chloe have’?? What’s _that_ supposed to mean?

 **STACIE:** You’ve got that unspoken connection thing going on.

 **BECA:** I…we… ( _beat_ ) Shut uuup!

Beca shoves Stacie’s arm again with a smile. Stacie cackles with laughter.

 **STACIE:** You’re not denying it!

 **BECA:** I‘m not _entertaining_ it, that’s why.

 **STACIE:** There’s nothing wrong with liking Chloe as more than a friend.

 **BECA:** ( _amused and embarrassed_ ) I‘m straight! I have a boyfriend! 

**STACIE:** Bisexuals have the best of both worlds.

Beca rolls her eyes with a smile, looking out at the view from the rooftop. She’s clearly embarrassed and flustered. Stacie is still grinning at Beca.

 **STACIE:** You want my advice?

 **BECA:** Not really but I bet you’re gonna give it anyway.

 **STACIE:** Dont put your sexuality in a box.(beat)Just because you have a boyfriend of seven months doesn’t mean you can’t appreciate the female form. Doesn’t mean you can’t explore your feelings for another girl.18.(beat)It doesn’t mean you have to put Chloe in the ‘off limits’ column.

This clearly gets Beca thinking and there’s a pause as she continues to look out ahead of her. The sound of a stone landing on the roof beside them makes Beca and Stacie jump.

 **JESSE:** ( _O.C._ ) Did you guys get locked out?

We see Jesse stood on the ground below, looking up at them. Beca looks pleasantly surprised by his sudden appearance.

 **BECA:** We wanted some fresh air!

 **JESSE:** ( _amused_ ) I don’t think you’ll get much fresh air with that cigarette!

Beca and Stacie chuckle, Stacie very obviously putting the cigarette out. 

**BECA:** What do you want?

 **JESSE:** Can‘t a guy call up to his girlfriend like Romeo to Juliet?

Beca grimaces, forcing a smile on her face to be polite. She hates movie references. Jesse loves them. It’s an unfortunate combination.

 **BECA:** Seriously though.

 **JESSE:** I just got home from class. Was checking you were okay. (beat)Wanna grab some lunch?

 **STACIE:** ( _mumbles to Beca_ ) You don’t have to if you don’t want to.

 **BECA:** ( _frowns at Stacie, mumbling_ ) Why wouldn’t I want to? 

Stacie shrugs, about to reply, but Beca turns back to Jesse.

 **BECA:** Sounds good! I’ll be down soon! (to Stacie)Try not to miss another rehearsal, yeah? I get that things feel intense already but…well you’re part of the group you know? We can’t do a rehearsal without you.

 **STACIE:** Okay.

 **BECA:** See you later.

 **STACIE:** See you.

Beca gets up and scrambles inside through a nearby window.

**EXT. CAROLINA UNIVERSITY PERFORMING ARTS CENTRE - NIGHT**

**JOHN:** ( _O.C._ ) The 2012 southeastern regional competition has started with a bang.

**INT. CAROLINA UNIVERSITY PERFORMING ARTS CENTRE - CONTINUOUS**

The Bellas huddle side-of-stage ready to go on. They look nervous. Beca and Chloe both pretend to be tough and confident.

 **BECA:** Alright, we got this guys. We’ve rehearsed it loads and we’ve won this round before.

 **CHLOE:** Beca’s right. We know what we’re doing. So let‘s do this for each other.

The Bellas all nod in agreement, seeming a little more confident as Beca and Chloe turn to the stage. They look to each other, sharing a small smile “We got this”.

 **PRESENTER:** ( _O.S._ ) Up next, the winners of last year’s ICCA’s and back to try to get defend their title - it’s The Barden Bellas!

The Bellas walk out onto stage with big smiles on their faces to rapturous applause.

 **GAIL:** ( _O.S._ ) Wow what a welcome!

 **JOHN:** ( _O.S._ ) Yes Gail…

Cut to JOHN and GAIL sat at their ‘Let’s Talkapella’ booth watching the stage with smiles on their faces.

 **JOHN:** Many people are here tonight to see these particular young women in action and I’m one of them!

 **GAIL:** As The Bellas settle the crowd calms down. Let’s see how the reigning champions plan on wowing us all tonight.

Beca raises the pitch pipe to her mouth and blows a single note.

 **BECA:** ( _whispers_ ) One - two - three - four.

The Bellas perform a flawless routine which is a medley of Lady Gaga hits. The audience goes wild at the end. The Bellas hug excitably then dash off stage.

 **JOHN:** ( _O.S._ ) Gail, I think The Bellas have done it again!

 **GAIL:** ( _O.S._ ) I think you’re right, John. Wowzer!!

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - FAT AMY & BECA’S ATTIC BEDROOM - MORNING**

Beca stirs in her sleep and slowly wakes up. It’s her birthday. She looks over and Fat Amy’s bed is empty. She reaches for her phone. We see a text from Beca’s Mom:

_Happy birthday sweetheart!_

Beca smiles. Then we see a text from Jesse:

_Happy Birthday my quirky girl :) see you soon for birthday surprises a’plenty!_

Beca rolls her eyes but still smiling “What a nerd“. She texts a reply:

_Thanks nerd :) see you later_

Beca slips out of bed and slowly heads for the attic stairs.

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

Beca heads slowly down the stairs, then pushes through a door into…

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - LOUNGE - CONTINUOUS**

Beca gasps as all The Bellas are gathered in the lounge, smiling.

 **THE BELLAS:** HAPPY BIRTHDAAAY!!!

Beca has a bashful smile on her face as the girls rock on their heels, clearly desperate to hug her but composing themselves. Chloe steps forward.

 **CHLOE:** You want a quiet birthday.

 **BECA:** ( _sarcastically_ ) Well that was a good start.

 **CHLOE** : ( _chuckles_ ) Let us just explain how things are gonna go.

 **BECA** : ‘How things are gonna go’?

Chloe takes Beca‘s hand grinning excitably, and drags her away. The Bellas follow, equally excitable, through to…

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS**

Beca’s mouth drops open as Chloe pulls her to a stop in the kitchen. The kitchen table is laden with junk food - all of Beca’s favourite. On the kitchen counter by the fridge is a tonne of Beca’s favourite breakfast foods. Fat Amy pulls open the fridge to reveal lots of Beca’s favourite drinks (orange juice, Gatorade etc).

 **BECA** : ( _amazed_ ) Wha-?

 **CHLOE** : All your favourite foods and drinks. 

**FLO:** ( _holds up a huge chocolate cake_ ) And a cake!

 **CHLOE** : No fuss.

Beca looks to each Bella with a smile on her face.

 **BECA** : ( _moved_ ) You guys.

 **CHLOE** : And that’s not all.

Chloe grabs Beca’s hand again, dragging her away to…

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - LOUNGE - CONTINUOUS**

Chloe brings Beca to the doorway of the ‘snug’ room that The Bellas squeeze into for movie nights. Beca peers inside. We see a den made from bedsheets, pillows and bedding of all different patterns - it’s obviously bedding belonging to each Bella, gathered together and fashioned into a cosy den.

 **CHLOE** : We’ve all got school this morning. So we’ll leave you in peace. 

Beca’s overwhelmed by the gesture, turning to her friends who all smile at her.

 **BECA** : Thanks guys.

The doorbell sounds. The Bellas all look at each other with a frown “ _Who’s ringing the doorbell so early in the morning?_ ” Fat Amy leaves to answer it. We see Beca looking at Chloe fondly.

 **BECA** : ( _to Chloe_ ) You’re right, maybe this _will_ be my best birthday ye-

 **FAT AMY:** ( _O.C._ )( _shouts_ ) UH BECA? IT’S FOR YOU.

Beca looks curious and confused, walking from the lounge through to…

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - FRONT DOOR - CONTINUOUS**

Beca arrives at the front door, her shoulders slump in embarrassment. Jesse is stood at the front door in what looks like a tux, holding a massive bouquet of flowers. He has six Trebles stood behind him.

 **JESSE:** Two - three - four -

The Trebles sing a short sweet version of ‘ _The Way You Look Tonight_ ’ by Frank Sinatra

**THE TREBLES:** _LOVELY, NEVER EVER CHANGE/ KEEP THAT BREATHLESS CHARM/_

Reaction shots of The Bellas: Beca looking embarrassed, not smiling any more; Fat Amy, Stacie, and Ashley trying not to laugh; Lilly looking stunned; Jessica and Flo smiling because it’s so sickly sweet and romantic, Chloe looking unimpressed.

**THE TREBLES:** _WONT YOU PLEASE ARRANGE IT?/ CAUSE I LOVE YOU/ JUST THE WAY YOU LOOK TONIGHT._

They come to a finish, and Jesse smiles expectantly. Beca blinks back at him speechless.

 **JESSE:** Happy Birthday Beca.

 **BECA** : Uh, thanks. ( _takes the flowers Jesse holds out to her_ ) That was um…really something.

 **JESSE:** Did you wanna get dressed and I’ll take you out for breakfast? I’ve booked us a table at Wendy’s.

Beca hesitates, glancing at The Bellas then looking back at Jesse. We see Chloe open her mouth, about to protest, but Fat Amy takes a step forward, pressing her hand into Jesse’s chest and pushing him back slightly.

 **FAT AMY:** Actually we’ve already got breakfast sorted. 

Jesse looks put out, looking to Beca for a response, but Beca just watches awkwardly.

 **STACIE:** ( _protectively_ ) Yeah, why don’t you guys go to Wendy’s, and _we’ll_ tell _you_ when you can come back over.

 **BECA** : Woah, okay. ( _holds hands out to try to keep the peace_ ) It’s fine. ( _to Jesse_ ) The Bellas _have_ organised something for breakfast already, so did you want to come over after you’ve been to Wendy’s instead?

Jesse’s shoulders slump, clearly put out, but nods anyway. Beca smiles sympathetically.

 **BECA** : Thanks for the flowers. They’re really nice.

 **JESSE:** ( _proudly_ ) All your favourites.

 **BECA** : ( _politely_ ) Uhuh.

 **JESSE:** I’ll pick you up in a little while to take you to your next surprise then.

Beca swallows loudly. She doesn’t want to go anywhere today. She doesn’t want any fuss. Jesse has other ideas.

 **BECA** : Yeah, thanks.

Jesse takes a step towards her to kiss her, but Beca brings her hands to his chest to avoid it.

 **BECA** : ( _mumbles_ ) Dude, not in front of everyone.

Beca glances awkwardly at The Bellas, in particular Chloe, then back at Jesse. Jesse sighs and steps away, walking back over to The Trebles house with the rest of The Trebles. Beca watches him go sadly. 

**DR MITCHELL:** ( _O.S._ ) So, how’s your first semester going?

**INT. DR MITCHELL’S HOUSE - DAY**

Beca is sat on a bar stool at a breakfast table in her father’s kitchen, nursing a mug of coffee. Dr Mitchell is sat opposite her with a coffee of his own.

 **BECA** : Yeah interesting. Getting the hang of my classes. And we got through regionals so that’s pretty cool.

 **DR MITCHELL:** That IS pretty cool. ( _beat_ ) And things with Jesse?

 **BECA** : Yeah they’re good too.

 **DR MITCHELL:** Only ‘good’?

 **BECA** : ( _smiling_ ) Should I be saying something more positive or-?

 **DR MITCHELL:** ( _shrugs_ ) I mean, he’s the reason you didn’t go to LA in the end, right?

Beca seems annoyed by this assumption.

 **BECA** : No. The Bellas are the reason I didn’t go. 

Dr Mitchell reacts “Oh”

 **BECA:** ( _trying to act like she doesn’t care_ ) Besides, Jesse’s finishing Barden at the end of Junior year and transferring to LA for film school anyway.

 **DR MITCHELL:** So…does that mean you guys aren’t ‘official‘ then?

 **BECA** : ( _scrunches up nose briefly_ ) We’re official like as in boyfriend and girlfriend but…I dunno where we’ll go when it gets to senior year.

 **DR MITCHELL:** Well if you ask me, it sounds like things can only get so serious between you two until Jesse leaves in a couple of years time. Maintaining a long distance relationship is really hard work.

Beca sighs impatiently. She knows her Dad is speaking sense. But its such a long time away that she doesn’t want to think about it now.

 **BECA** : I’ve got time to figure out what to do. ( _beat_ ) Plus, him already being in LA means that by the time I graduate I can just travel straight over and join him instead of having to look for apartments and jobs.

Dr Mitchell looks uncomfortable about his daughter’s unrealistic dream. He knows the reality of life as an adult. He knows it will be hard for Beca. But after a moment he smiles kindly at her.

 **DR MITCHELL:** Well _there’s_ a positive spin. ( _beat_ ) How was your birthday in the end?

 **BECA** : Yeah good. I mean, Jesse kinda embarrassed me with a huge bouquet of flowers and singing to me in public.

Dr Mitchell grimaces for her.

 **BECA** : But that’s just his way of expressing things. He did leave me alone for the morning though.

Beca sits forward with a big smile on her face as she remembers:

 **BECA** : The Bellas planned this awesome thing where they built a snug-den using bedding and bedsheets and pillows and got me a load of my favourite food and, like, left me to chill alone in my own little den for the whole morning.

 **DR MITCHELL:** Sounds amazing.

 **BECA:** It WAS amazing! The best birthday present.

 **DR MITCHELL:** Did Jesse have anything to do with that?

 **BECA** : No, Chloe orchestrated it apparently. I’d told her I wanted a ‘no fuss’ birthday and just a cake so…she definitely listened.

 **DR MITCHELL** : It definitely sounds like she did. It also sounds like Chloe knows you better than Jesse does.

Beca hesitates, thinking back on what she’s just told her Dad. “Does she?” 


	2. Episode 1 - 'Beca' (pt.2)

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - DAY**

The Bellas all gather in the lounge, surrounding a massive upturned cowboy hat on the floor. Inside the hat are nine pieces of paper scrunched up.

 **CHLOE** : Okay so everyone picks out one slip of paper. Whoever’s name is written on it, is who you’ve got for Secret Santa.

The Bellas all reach in for a slip of paper. Beca opens hers cautiously and internally groans. We see the name ‘ _Stacie_ ’ written on it. The rest of The Bellas look pleased with who they’ve got on their respective pieces of paper.

 **STACIE** : ( _proudly_ ) Well anyone who’s got me is in for an easy task. Anything sex-related please!

Beca goes bright red, highly embarrassed while The Bellas all laugh at how bold Stacie is. Beca stares down at the paper again.

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - FAT AMY & BECA’S ATTIC BEDROOM - THAT EVENING.**

Beca is sat in her room alone, sat up on her bed with her laptop open on the mattress. She’s scrolling through a website looking unconvinced. We see that the website she’s looking at is one that sells sex toys.

 **BECA** : ( _mumbles_ ) Oh God can I seriously _do_ this?

 **CHLOE** : ( _O.S._ ) Knock Knock!

Chloe bounces up the stairs with a bright smile on her face. She waits at the top, looking over at Beca.

 **CHLOE** : Are you coming down for a movie?

Beca scrunches her nose up. Chloe chuckles.

 **CHLOE** : I knowww, you hate movies. But it’s a good chance for us all to bond.

Beca looks down at her laptop again.

 **BECA** : ( _distracted_ ) I’m kinda busy right now.

 **CHLOE** : Sorting your secret Santa?

 **BECA** : Um…yeah.

 **CHLOE** : Who’d you get? ( _beat_ ) I won’t tell anyone.

Beca hesitates, and decides that Chloe probably _won’t_ tell anyone.

 **BECA** : I got Stacie.

 **CHLOE** : Ooh! ( _chuckles_ ) Didn’t she ask for sex-toys??

 **BECA** : Yeah and I’ve no idea where to start.

Chloe heads over to stand beside Beca’s bed and look at the laptop.

 **CHLOE** : ( _amused_ ) She wasn’t _serious_ , Beca.

Beca looks up at Chloe, surprised.

 **CHLOE** : But if you _have_ to choose something, get her that.

Chloe leans down and points at the screen. Beca peers at it.

 **BECA** : ( _reading_ ) ‘Baby Bullet’. ( _beat_ ) What’s a baby bullet?

 **CHLOE** : ( _casually_ _shrugs_ ) A vibrator.

Beca looks at Chloe, horrified. Chloe doesn’t notice.

 **CHLOE** : They’re amazing! I’ve had mine for three years. It’s just died though, sadly. Too much use.

Beca grimaces at the thought of a vibrator in general. Chloe notices and nudges Beca playfully with a grin.

 **CHLOE** : Oh relax a little, it’s just sex talk.

 **BECA** : Yeah exactly, the type of talk I hate.

Chloe stares at Beca in confusion.

 **CHLOE** : Why?

 **BECA** : Because it’s awkward and gross and-

 **CHLOE** : Why is being honest so ‘awkward and gross’?

Beca rolls her eyes looking at Chloe seriously.

 **BECA** : ( _deadpan_ ) Chloe you’ve essentially just told me you masturbate with this thing.

 **CHLOE** : Everyone _masturbates_ Beca!

Beca looks away uneasy. Chloe’s demeanour drops as she tries to work Beca out.

 **CHLOE** : Wait…you _don’t_ masturbate??

Beca is quick to shift her body away from Chloe, clearing her throat nervously.

 **BECA** : ( _defensively_ ) I’m not having this conversation with you.

 **CHLOE** : Well you _should_ masturbate, it feels amazing. I like it best when I’ve just got out of the shower and I get to my bed and I’m super warm and super fresh and I just settle back on my bed and-

Beca, who has been noticeably grimacing suddenly bursts angrily:

 **BECA** : -Oh my God _of course_ I masturbate, I just hate talking about sex and anything _related_ to sex!

The room goes silent as Beca turns back to her laptop and Chloe watches her.

 **CHLOE** : Have you ever had sex before?

There’s another pause, Beca continues to stare at her laptop.

 **BECA** : Well yeah. ( _quietly_ ) Once…

Chloe looks shocked by this revelation, her whole face opening in disbelief:

 **CHLOE** : You and Jesse have only done it once?!

Beca quickly turns to Chloe.

 **BECA** : _No_. (beat) we…actually haven’t done it at all.

 **CHLOE** : Oh my god _why_??? Haven’t you guys been dating for like, six months?!

 **BECA** : Seven actually. ( _she pauses long enough to reset her defensive self_ ) And you know what, just because you saw me naked once - _once_ \- does not mean I have to suddenly justify every decision I make.

 **CHLOE** : ( _kindly_ ) I’m not asking you to justify anything, Beca. I just asked a question.

The room falls silent again as Beca looks back at her laptop. Chloe waits impressively patiently for one so forward. Until…

 **CHLOE** : So you’re really not going to tell me why you and Jesse haven’t had sex ye-

 **BECA** : -Dude will you just shut up about it??

 **CHLOE** : ( _defensive_ ) Well excuse _me_ for trying to help a friend through a sexual crisis!

Beca quickly gets up off her bed to square up to Chloe who is frowning at her.

 **BECA** : I didn’t ask for your help! ( _beat_ ) And I‘m not going through a sexual crisis! What I choose to do with _my_ body is _my_ decision, not yours!

 **CHLOE** : I’m not claiming ownership of your body Beca!

 **BECA** : Well it sure sounds like you’re trying! ( _beat_ ) No, Jesse and I haven’t had sex. No, we haven’t talked about it. Yes, I’ve had sex once before and I hated it so much I don’t think I ever want to have sex again. ( _beat_ ) _There_. Are you happy now?

Chloe’s tone changes to one more sensitive.

 **CHLOE** : ( _cautiously_ ) Did someone hurt you?

 **BECA** : I told you, I don’t want to talk about it.

Beca sits back down at her laptop.

 **CHLOE:** Well if you need to talk to anyone about sex or anything else, I’m here for you.

 **BECA** : (annoyed) No thanks. Talking to you about sex would be like talking to…I dunno, _Stacie_ about sex.

 **CHLOE** : ( _offended_ ) What’s _that_ supposed to mean?

 **BECA** : I mean you’ve got plenty of experience.

 **CHLOE** : What’re you-…are you saying I’m a slut??

 **BECA** : I didn’t _say_ that-

 **CHLOE** : -But it’s what you’re implying.

 **BECA** : ( _confused_ ) Why are you getting angry? I wasn’t implying that and you _know_ I wasn’t! (beat) I just don’t feel comfortable talking about sex with _anyone!_

 **CHLOE** : Well you’re gonna _have_ to get comfortable with it Beca because from the sounds of things you and Jesse need a proper conversation about it!

 **BECA** : Me and Jesse don’t need to talk, we’re just fine!

 **CHLOE** : ( _frustrated_ ) Beca!!

There’s a pause as Beca and Chloe glare at each other. Chloe looks a little more emotionally charged. This means something to her.

 **CHLOE** : ( _slightly softer than before_ ) You need to be with someone who will make you feel comfortable no matter what. Whether it’s _talking_ _about_ sex or _having_ sex. Talking about what feels good and what doesn’t. Asking what feels good and what doesn’t. And if you still decide that it doesn’t feel good then Jesse should just respect that like he should respect you!

 **BECA** : ( _defensively_ ) He respects me!

 **CHLOE** : Good!! ( _sarcastically_ ) Great! Hallelujah! Beca’s boyfriend _actually_ respects her!

 **BECA:** Oh yeah like all those other guys you’ve slept with in the past have respected you??

There’s a long pause. Beca realises she may have stepped out of line. Chloe feels like she’s been shot down. They glare at each other.

 **CHLOE** : ( _bitterly_ ) That was a really cheap shot. ( _beat_ ) I hope you and Jesse figure it out.

Chloe storms down the stairs of the attic room. Beca angrily looks back at her laptop, then upon seeing the sex-toys website snaps the lid closed in frustration.

**INT. BARDEN UNIVERSITY - PHILOSOPHY LECTURE THEATRE - DAY**

Beca is settled in a seat, her laptop at the ready to take notes. She turns to see the door of the lecture theatre open, and watches as Chloe strides down the stairs. Instead of going to sit with Beca she carries on down a couple more rows, and slides into a seat, away from Beca.

Beca’s glum expression turns bitter. She’s annoyed. Chloe looks annoyed too. Their class starts.

Beca glances around, pleased to see that nobody is sat behind her. She opens her internet browser onto the sex-toys website and the mouse moves to the ‘basket’. The ‘Baby Bullet’ is there ready and waiting for Beca to confirm the order. She does.

 **STACIE** : ( _O.S_.) She’s feeling really crap about it you know.

**EXT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - BACK YARD - MORNING**

Snow is on the ground and both Stacie and Beca stand behind a broken shed to avoid detection, dressed in winter clothes, shivering while passing a cigarette between them.

 **BECA** : ( _suspiciously_ ) Who’s feeling crap? And about what?

 **STACIE** : Chloe. About the fight you two had a couple of weeks ago.

 **BECA** : ( _sarcastically_ ) Oh great, so now _you_ know all about my lack of experience in bed too.

Stacie furrows her brow, confused.

 **STACIE** : Well I hadn’t done until now. ( _beat_ ) Chloe didn’t tell me the thorough details. She’s just cut up that you guys aren’t really talking.

Beca takes a long drag from the cigarette, looking at the ground.

 **BECA** : ( _bitterly_ ) Yeah well she should be. ( _beat_ ) And why did she go to _you_ about it anyway??

Stacie takes the cigarette, explaining before taking a drag:

 **STACIE** : Because me and Cynthia Rose have managed to reconcile. Sounds like Chloe wants to reconcile with you too.

Beca’s ears seem to twitch at this, and there’s a flicker of hope that shoots onto her face momentarily, before darkening again.

 **BECA** : Well if she wants to reconcile that bad tell her I’m ready and waiting for her apology.

 **STACIE** : Becaaaaa. Don’t be a dick about it.

 **BECA** : ( _defensively_ ) I’m not being a dick about it, she is! ( _beat_ ) I _want_ to make amends-

 **STACIE** : -Good! Lord knows rehearsals have been awkward A.F.!

Beca rolls her eyes.

 **BECA** : They haven’t been _that_ bad.

_Flashback to…_

**INT. THE BELLAS REHEARSAL SPACE - A PREVIOUS DAY**

Chloe is stood before The Bellas, eyeing up their starting positions.

 **CHLOE** : Beca, can you start the mix?

Whip-pan over to Beca stood grumpily by her laptop.

 **BECA** : ( _sarcastically_ ) I don’t know, CAN I???

Reaction shot of The Bellas bringing their hands to their foreheads in annoyance and embarrassment.

_Cut to…_

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - KITCHEN - A PREVIOUS EVENING**

The Bellas are sat around the table sharing a meal Flo has cooked for them all. We see Beca turn to Fat Amy:

 **BECA** : Amy, could you ask Chloe to pass the sauce?

The Bellas turn to Chloe who has the sauce in her hand, having just put some on her plate. Chloe is glaring at Beca.

 **CHLOE** : Amy, could you please tell Beca that I will pass the sauce down only if she says please.

Beca is staring angrily down at her plate.

 **BECA** : Amy, can you tell Chloe to stop being such a pussy and just pass the damn sauce. _Please_.

Reaction shot of The Bellas looking at each other awkwardly.

_Flash forward to present day.._

**EXT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - BACK YARD - CONTINUOUS**

**BECA** : Ah. Okay maybe things _have_ been a little awkward.

Beca takes the cigarette, trying to get one last drag out of it before they put the butt out and find somewhere to hide it.

 **BECA** : ( _shrugs_ ) Well, like I say, I’m here ready for an apology.

 **STACIE** : (defeated) I’ll let her know.

Stacie - who has managed to get the last out of the cigarette - chucks the butt down into the snow and steps on it before picking it up between her finger and thumb. Beca has already started heading back towards the house.

 **STACIE** : Hey thanks for the awesome secret Santa present by the way.

Beca slows her pace with a frown.

 **BECA** : I thought we were supposed to save them for Christmas?

 **STACIE** : If there’s one thing I admit about myself that I’m ashamed of - it’s that I can _never_ open a present on the day it’s supposed to be opened. It’s always days before.

Beca let’s out a chuckle as Stacie finally joins her and they both continue the little walk back to the house.

 **BECA** : Okay so then how did you know it was me?

 **STACIE** : Lilly has some grand predictor map thing in her room. She predicted you got me. And she must’ve been right because you haven’t protested yet.

 **BECA** : Well I hope you liked it.

 **STACIE** : A frikkin travel-manicure set? Of _course_ I liked it! I _love_ it!

Beca and Stacie head into the house via the back door and into the kitchen.


	3. Episode 1 - 'Beca' (pt.3)

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - KITCHEN - EARLY EVENING**

Beca is sat alone at the kitchen table, her laptop beside her while she jots down some notes. Jesse steps in through the back door dressed in a big winter jacket and has a smile on his face.

 **JESSE** : Heya!

Beca doesn’t look up from her notes as she finishes a sentence.

 **BECA** : ( _distracted_ ) Hey.

Jesse looks around the room with a frown.

 **JESSE** : No Chloe?

 **BECA** : No um… ( _she looks up from her notes and sits back with a heavy sigh_ ) No. We’ve kinda had a big fight so we’re not doing Captains meetings at the moment. ( _tries to sound not bothered_ ) It’s no big deal.

 **JESSE** : ( _concerned_ ) No big deal? ( _he moves closer to Beca_ ) Beca, she’s like your best friend, it’s definitely a big deal if you guys aren’t talking.

 **BECA** : I don’t really have any best friends.

 **JESSE** : Am I not your best friend?

Beca pauses, thinking for a moment.

 **BECA** : Well…no you’re my boyfriend.

 **JESSE** : ( _hurt_ ) Oh.

 **BECA** : It’s nothing personal, Jesse. I just don’t have a _best_ friend. I never have.

Beca stands from the kitchen table to wander towards Jesse, stopping just before him.

 **BECA** : But you _are_ my boyfriend though. And that’s a pretty big deal, dude.

It seems to be enough for Jesse to feel a bit better and his face relaxes into a calm smile. Beca smiles too but it’s noticeable that something’s on her mind.

 **JESSE** : So what the hell did you and Chloe fight about to lead to you guys not talking?

 **BECA** : It was…just some dumb thing.

Beca moves away from Jesse again to return to the kitchen table. She begins gathering her notes.

 **JESSE** : Okaaay? ( _beat_ ) Did you want to elaborate?

Beca doesn’t answer, busying herself with clearing her things from the kitchen table.

 **JESSE** : Beca you _can_ talk to me. I’m your boyfriend remember.

 **BECA** : I know it’s just…I don’t think I can talk to you about this particular thing that me and Chloe argued about.

 **JESSE** : Try me.

Beca let’s out a heavy sigh, turning to look at Jesse. She hesitates then eventually decides to just bite the bullet.

 **BECA** : Okay, if you _must_ know, Chloe and I were talking about having sex.

The room falls silence as Jesse stares at Beca, completely stunned. Beca waits hesitantly.

 **JESSE** : You and Chloe were talking about having sex with each other??

Beca’s face screws up, completely horrified by the assumption he’s made.

 **BECA** : No! God, _no_! No definitely not.

Jesse’s whole demeanour noticeably relaxes in relief.

 **BECA** : We were talking about the topic of sex in general and she was just saying how you and I should talk about sex and-

 **JESSE** : -What’s it to do with her what we do as a couple?

 **BECA** : Yes, _exactly_ my point! So I said that just because she’d seen me naked before didn’t mean she could tell me what I did or didn’t do with my body and-

 **JESSE** : -She’s seen you naked??

Beca hesitates.

 **BECA** : Huh?

 **JESSE** : You just said Chloe’s seen you naked.

 **BECA** : ( _innocently_ ) Did I? ( _Jesse_ _nods_ ) Oh. Yeah. Well it was before you and me started dating.

 **JESSE** : ( _hurt and confused_ ) Chloe saw you naked before I did?

 **BECA** : It’s a long story but basically at the start of Freshman Year I was in the showers and she kinda just-

 **JESSE** : -You we’re showering together?!

Beca begins to get defensive as Jesse’s emotions begin to spiral.

 **BECA** : Dude, we weren’t showering _together_! She happened to be in another shower cubical at the same time as me and, long story short, we ended up harmonising and that was when she persuaded me to audition for The Bellas. ( _beat_ ) So if you look at it one way, it was kind of a happy accident.

 **JESSE** : ( _annoyed_ ) Oh so you’re _glad_ it happened?? You’re _glad_ Chloe saw you naked.

 **BECA** : ( _defensive_ ) There’s no need to get jealous okay? I’m with _you_ not her. _You’re_ my boyfriend. And right now she’s someone I’m not talking to because I got so defensive about my relationship with you.

There’s another pause as Jesse lets this all sink in, and again Beca seems to reassure him.

 **JESSE** : So Chloe suggested you and I talk about sex.

Beca’s cheeks flush in embarrassment at the frankness of his sentence and busies herself gathering her things in her arms.

 **JESSE** : What in particular should we talk about?

 **BECA** : I don’t think now is the right time.

 **JESSE** : If not now then when? ( _beat_ ) Look, it’s okay that we talk about this. It’s probably good that we do. ( _beat_ ) You’ve said how you’re not ready for us to have sex and that’s totally okay. But you haven’t really said why.

Beca is looking awkward and frustrated all in one. She puts her things back down with a sigh, then looks back up at Jesse.

 **BECA** : Because it’s uncomfortable. It hurts. And I don’t feel like it’s a necessary feature in a relationship.

 **JESSE** : I never said it was _necessary_ , Beca.

 **BECA** : I know. And I get that you’re keen to try it because you’ve never done it before. ( _beat_ ) I just can’t give you a timeframe of when or if I’ll be ready.

There’s another silence as the couple look at each other.

 **BECA** : I need to know that that’s something you’re going to be okay with. Because if it isn’t then I can’t see us working.

 **JESSE** : ( _quickly_ , _insistently_ ) Oh I’m okay with it. Definitely. We can still work well together as boyfriend and girlfriend. We don’t need sex.

Beca seems grateful that Jesse’s said that. She turns back to collect her things. Unbeknownst to Beca, Jesse’s expression drops to one of disappointment. Just as Beca begins walking from the kitchen table, Jesse gently takes her arm.

 **JESSE** : You should really make amends with Chloe. ( _Beca rolls her eyes_ ) I mean it. If not for your friendship then at least do it for The Bellas. Without you two getting along, The Bellas will crash and burn during the ICCA’s. You know they will.

Beca hesitates, thinking carefully about what Jesse’s just said.

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - FAT AMY & BECA’S ATTIC BEDROOM - THE NEXT DAY**

Beca is sat at her desk, finishing up something on her laptop. The door to the attic creaks open and a pair of footsteps can be heard ascending the stairs. Chloe arrives at the top, looking sheepishly at Beca.

 **CHLOE** : I was packing up my stuff for Christmas break and found these.

Chloe places a pair of headphones on Beca’s desk. Beca smiles politely back at her,

 **BECA** : Thanks. ( _beat_ ) Are you going now?

 **CHLOE** : Yeah my parents have just arrived.

 **BECA** : Right. Have a good Christmas.

 **CHLOE** : You too.

Chloe hesitates then begins heading towards the stairs. Beca looks over at a tiny gift box on her desk that’s all wrapped neatly in silver Christmas paper. As Chloe begins descending the stairs, Beca grabs the box and launches herself out of her chair.

 **BECA** : Hey Chloe?

Beca heads down a few of the attic stairs, stopping the step just up from Chloe. Chloe has already stopped and is looking up at Beca hopefully.

 **BECA** : I’m sorry about everything. I’ve been such a dick to you.

 **CHLOE** : ( _relieved_ ) It’s okay.

 **BECA** : No, it’s not. I’ve never been someone who communicates well. I get angry too quickly and I wasn’t fair on you. You were just trying to be a good friend and… ( _beat_ ) I’m trying to get better at letting people who want to be good to me, be good to me.”

 **CHLOE** : I’m sorry too. I guess I need to try to be better at giving you space. I need to be better at not forcing you into situations or conversations that make you feel uncomfortable.

 **BECA** : But that’s just it. If you hadn’t forced me to talk about sex, I would’ve never had the conversation with Jesse.

Chloe looks surprised - if a little disappointed - that Beca has spoken to Jesse. Beca hasn’t noticed.

 **BECA** : I told him why I didn’t want to rush into having sex and he was really good about it. ( _beat_ ) So good actually…I think I’m gonna just get it over with this Christmas when he’s visiting me. How bad could it be if he’s the right person, right?

Chloe looks shaken by the news, but again Beca doesn’t really notice - Beca’s not good at picking up body language.

 **CHLOE** : ( _croaks, disappointed_ ) Wow that’s…that’s really great.

Beca smiles with a confident nod.

 **CHLOE** : You know, sex isn’t something you should feel you have to ‘get over and done with’. ( _beat_ ) It should be a connection. A really special moment with someone you trust implicitly with your body.

 **BECA** : Yeah I know. ( _beat_ ) I trust Jesse.

Chloe forces a smile onto her face.

 **CHLOE** : Good. Okay well that’s really the main thing.

Beca smirks at Chloe, amused by the woman’s reaction.

 **BECA** : You really do care about me huh?

 **CHLOE** : Uhuh.

Beca smiles softly at Chloe who gives Beca a coy smile in return.

 **BECA** : Here.

We see Beca hand the small gift wrapped box to Chloe. Chloe takes it with a gasp of surprise.

 **CHLOE** : For me??

 **BECA** : ( _affectionately_ ) Yeah. ( _beat_ ) Just…don’t open it until Christmas. ( _beat_ ) And um, don’t open it in front of your parents, yeah?

Chloe’s eyes are wide in curiosity, as though staring at Beca will give her the answer as to why. But Beca doesn’t elaborate, just grinning instead.

To Beca’s surprise, Chloe hops up a step to her level, placing a firm kiss on Beca’s cheek, before slowly descending the stairs once again.

 **CHLOE** : Merry Christmas Captain!

 **BECA** : ( _stunned_ ) Yeah um, Merry Christmas Chlotain. ( _embarrassed_ ) Claptain. _Captain_.

Chloe disappears down the stairs. Beca remains frozen on the step, frowning with a goofy grin on her face.

The sound of ‘ _Christmas Is All Around_ ’ by Billy Mack begins playing as the shot slowly zooms in on Beca’s face.

Quick cut to…


	4. Episode 1 - 'Beca' (pt.4)

**INT. DR MITCHELL’S HOUSE - BECA’S BEDROOM - EVENING**

‘ _Christmas Is All Around_ ’ is still playing in the background. The shot immediately cuts from the previous scene to a close up of Beca’s face, Beca looking uncomfortable and a little in pain. As the shot zooms out, we hear a moan and grunt, then see Jesse roll off Beca’s body.

Beca is quick to pull the blanket up under her armpits while staring up at the ceiling. Jesse rolls onto his back beside her with a lazy grin on his face, out of breath.

 **JESSE** : Wow.

Beca gives him a purse-lipped smile.

 **BECA** : Glad you enjoyed it.

Jesse’s smile quickly drops, turning to Beca.

 **JESSE** : ( _concerned_ ) Was it not good for you? ( _Beca shakes her head_ ) Was it me?? ( _Beca shakes her head again_ ) Oh.

Jesse rolls onto his back again with a heavy sigh. They both stare up at the ceiling.

 **BECA** : You wanna break up with me.

 **JESSE** : No! No way.

He takes Beca’s hand and they both let out a sigh. Neither look happy. They look deep in thought.

 **JESSE** : We’ll get through this.

 **CHLOE** : ( _O.S.)_ ‘We’ll get through this’?!

**EXT. BARDEN UNIVERSITY QUAD - DAY**

Beca and Chloe are walking through the quad dressed in winter clothes while heading from class over to Bellas rehearsals. Chloe looks outraged. Beca has an embarrassed smile on her face.

 **CHLOE** : Seriously?! You let the guy lose his virginity to you and all he can say when you explain that you don’t want to have sex again is ‘We’ll get through this’?!!

 **BECA** : ( _amused_ ) Look, Jesse’s not a bad guy. If he was I wouldn’t be with him.

 **CHLOE** : ( _grumbling_ ) If you ask me, you deserve better.

Beca rolls her eyes. Chloe looks disgruntled but Beca chuckles, nudging her playfully.

 **BECA** : Come onnn. Cheer up. I’ve gotta have my co-Captain looking perky for rehearsals or The Bellas won’t be motivated.

 **CHLOE** : ( _grumbling_ ) You could always be the perky one for once?

 **BECA** : No way. That’s not what this partnership is about. (beat) I’m the dull sarcastic pessimistic one. You’re the bright beautiful optimist who pulls me and The Bellas through it all.

A coy smile perks on Chloe’s grumpy face and Beca grins.

 **BECA** : ( _about Chloe’s smile_ ) There it is.

**INT. BARDEN UNIVERSITY - BELLAS REHEARSAL SPACE - LATER**

The Bellas are all out of breath, hands on their hips at the end of their first full run-through of their semi-final performance. Fat Amy is flat out on the floor.

 **CHLOE** : And again guys. Repetition will be key to our success.

The Bellas all head for their starting positions except Fat Amy who lets out a large groan.

 **BECA** : Come on Amy, you heard her.

Fat Amy slowly rolls onto her hands and knees.

 **FAT AMY** : Oh so you two have made up now?

Beca rolls her eyes, hands on her hips while Fat Amy slowly stands.

 **FAT AMY** : You’re now suddenly completely on her side huh?

 **BECA** : Chloe’s my co-Captain, and I’m gonna back her no matter what. (w _alks away from Fat Amy_ ) Now come on.

Beca settles into her starting position, beside Chloe, at the front of the group. Fat Amy throws her head back with a growl while slowly dragging her feet over to her own starting position.

Beca blows the pitch pipe then…

**INT. BARDEN UNIVERSITY PERFORMING ARTS CENTRE - ICCA SEMI FINALS - NIGHT**

Close up of Beca stood on stage in her starting position, now with her hair and makeup done.

 **BECA** : One - Two - Three - Four.

The Bellas perform a medley of country songs by Taylor Swift, Carrie Underwood, and Dolly Parton - while dressed in cowgirl outfits.

 **JOHN** : ( _O.S._ ) Well yeeeee-haw!

**INT. BARDEN UNIVERSITY PERFORMING ARTS CENTRE - LETS TALK’APELLA BOOTH - CONTINUOUS**

**JOHN** : I’m not one for country songs, Gail, but those cowgirls have definitely swung me.

 **GAIL** : They’ve swung me too, John. Definitely swung me. Yeow!

 **PRESENTER** : ( _O.S_ ) And the winners, and going through to the final of the ICCA’s 2013 are…

**INT. SEMI FINALS VENUE - STAGE - MOMENTS LATER**

We see The Bellas, two rival groups from out of State, and The Treblemakers, all stood on stage with the presenter. In his hand is a giant trophy, his other is a microphone. We see that Jesse is holding a slightly smaller trophy - they’ve got second place and are also through to the finals.

 **PRESENTER** : Reigning champions, it’s The Barden Bellas!!

Beca and Chloe lead The Bellas in a dash towards the presenter to receive the trophy, all thrilled by their win.

 **CYNTHIA ROSE** : ( _O.S._ ) Hold up…

**INT. BARDEN UNIVERSITY - RADIO STATION - DAY**

Beca is stood in the station before a mixing desk, while Cynthia Rose, Flo, Fat Amy, and Chloe are stood in the room, looking around in awe.

 **CYNTHIA ROSE** : …so you just sit here and play whatever music you like. Like an actual DJ??

 **BECA** : ( _proudly_ ) Uhuh! ( _beat_ ) Yeah one day I really want to become a music producer and like produce music for everyone to hear. ( _beat_ ) So this is my starting point.

 **CHLOE** : Oh you’ll definitely make it, Beca. You’re so talented.

Beca rolls her eyes with a smile, embarrassed by the compliment. Fat Amy, meanwhile, heads over to the desk, fully intent on pressing every button available. Beca seems to panic.

 **BECA** : Uh Amy? How about we don’t touch anything?

 **FAT AMY** : ( _dismissive_ ) Oh don’t you worry shortstack, I used to be a big-time radio DJ in high school.

Beca doesn’t believe her.

 **FAT AMY** : Yeah, I took on the Friday afternoon slot. ( _beat_ ) The most popular segment was ‘Dingo Ding-Dongs’. ( _sighs whistfully_ ) Classic Australian tracks.( _beat_ ) Funny enough it mostly comprised of songs by Kylie, Olivia Newton-John, Dannie Minogue, and Jason Donovan…

 **BECA** : Riiight. Okay well, instead of screwing this playlist up, why don’t you tell me which of Flo’s stuff you’re wanting me to carry home after my shift.

Chloe, Fat Amy, Flo, and Cynthia Rose turn to where Beca is looking. We see a large collection of personal belongings; some in a couple of suitcases, some in bags, some in small boxes. The four women look awkwardly from the items over to Beca again.

 **CHLOE** : Ummm…

Cut to…

**EXT. THE ROAD LEADING TO THE BELLAS HOUSE - LATER**

Beca is struggling to carry a box of belongings in her hands while a bag of belongings hang off one of her arms. Her satchel is over her shoulder and she looks uncomfortable.

 **JESSE** : ( _O.C._ ) BECA!

Beca stops, twisting to look over her shoulder, and we have a continuous shot of Jesse running towards her from behind. As he arrives he is smiling.

 **JESSE** : Hey. ( _motions to the box of belongings_ ) You been fired from your office job or something?

Beca looks down at the box then chuckles.

 **BECA** : ( _sarcastically_ ) Yeah I gave the boss too much schtick.

 **JESSE** : ( _amused_ ) That’s my girl.

Jesse makes to take the box from her which she obliges without hesitation.

 **BECA** : Flo’s been getting bullied by her roommate, so Chloe’s told her to move into The Bellas house early.

 **JESSE** : Wow. Hard times for Flo.

They begin to slowly walk towards The Bellas house.

 **BECA** : Yeah well, we’ve managed to figure something out for her now. She’ll be safe with us.

 **JESSE** : Gotta protect your own.

 **BECA** : Exactly.

There’s a pause in conversation while they slowly head down the street. Jesse has something on his mind. Beca is looking calm, completely oblivious.

 **JESSE** : Hey can I ask you something?

 **BECA** : ( _cautiously_ ) Yeeeeeahhh?

 **JESSE** : Am I doing things wrong?

 **BECA** : ( _looks to the box_ ) No I think you’re carrying that box okay?

 **JESSE** : I don’t mean the box ( _beat_ ) I mean as your boyfriend.

Beca looks surprised and awkward all at once.

 **BECA** : Yeah? Why? Do you feel like you’re not?

Jesse sighs heavily, clearly unsure whether to elaborate.

 **JESSE** : I feel like…we’re not boyfriend and girlfriend enough.

Beca still seems surprised.

 **JESSE** : It’s not like I don’t love you. I do. And I know you love me too and that you have your own way of showing it but (beat) I feel like we’re just doing what we would do if we were just friends-

 **BECA** : ( _confused_ ) Well we _are_ friends…

 **JESSE** : Yeah I know but…I-I just need a little something more.

Beca turns to Jesse with a frown “More?”

 **JESSE** : Look, you don’t want to have sex and I’ve been okay with compromising that. I just wondered if you’d be okay compromising something for me?

 **BECA** : ( _hesitant_ ) Liiike…?

 **JESSE** : I dunno, like holding hands in public maybe? Sometimes?

Beca doesn’t look too sure.

 **BECA** : ( _reluctant_ ) I’m not keen on people touching me.

 **JESSE** : I know, but I’m not just ‘people’, I’m your boyfriend right?

 **BECA** : I know but…do you have an alternative request?

Jesse pauses to have a quick think. He then turns back to her with a small smile.

 **JESSE** : Okay, a kiss hello and a kiss goodbye. ( _beat - Beca looks unenthused_ ) Just a quick peck on the lips.

 **BECA** : In public?

 **JESSE** : Is it really an unreasonable compromise for you to let me give you a quick peck on the lips when I first see you then as I’m saying goodbye?

Beca let’s out a sigh, quickly thinking it over.

 **BECA** : Okay, because you compromised with my thing, I’ll compromise this.

Jesse looks elated. They both arrive outside The Bellas House. Beca pauses, then takes the belongings from Jesse.

 **BECA** : Thanks for the muscles.

Jesse chuckles then leans down to place a peck on her lips. Beca still looks a bit uncomfortable about it as he leans back and looks at her hopefully she looks a little amused.

 **BECA** : Better?

 **JESSE** : Much. Thanks for letting me tell you how I’m feeling.

 **BECA** : No yeah it…it’s important to talk, right?

 **JESSE** : Absolutely.

There’s a pause as they look at each other, then Beca begins shunting into the house through the front door.

 **BECA** : I’d better see what state Flo’s room’s in.

 **JESSE** : Good luck.

 **BECA** : ( _amused_ ) Thanks. See you later.

The door closes in Jesse’s face and he’s left looking at it with an odd smile on his face “Are we really boyfriend and girlfriend or just friends?”

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS**

We hear a hive of activity. Beca slowly makes her way through to…

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - LILLY & FLO’S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS**

Stacie is directing Fat Amy with some hanging bunting. The room has been noticeably divided now: Lilly’s side still very black, Flo’s side still having black walls and ceiling but with a painted solar system across it. Cynthia Rose and Flo are folding Flo’s once-packed clothes and placing them in some nearby draws. Ashley is organising some bedsheets on Flo’s bed.

 **BECA** : I brought the last of the stuff. ( _she places the items down_ ). The room looks great!

We see Lilly sat on her side of the room on her bed, just observing, expressionless.

 **BECA** : Hey is Chloe not about?

 **CYNTHIA ROSE** : She’s cooking dinner with Jessica.

Beca looks surprised.

 **BECA** : Dinner? Already?

 **STACIE** : Yeah she’s doing a big meal for everyone as a welcome for Flo.

 **BECA** : Cool. ( _beat_ ) I guess I’ll go see if she needs any help.

As she leaves she doesn’t see The Bellas pause to look at each other “That’s not a good idea”

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS**

We see a flustered flapping Chloe. She’s mid-way through rolling out pastry for a savoury pie. She has flour on her face, up her arms, in her hair. Jessica is stood by the fridge watching on awkwardly, a dishcloth in her hand. Beca steps in looking cautious “Woah”.

 **BECA** : Hhhhhhhey, um…

She takes a step back when Chloe immediately snaps her face up to glare at her. 

**CHLOE** : Where have you been??

Beca hesitates, glancing at Jessica briefly, and looking back at Chloe when Jessica just shrugs. Chloe resumes furiously rolling out pastry.

 **BECA** : ( _confused_ ) Uhhh…

 **CHLOE** : I need your fingers!

Beca again looks awkwardly at Jessica then back to Chloe when Jessica doesn’t appear to provide her with any answers to what Chloe means.

 **BECA** : What?

Chloe lets out a heavy sigh, dropping down her rolling pin and swivelling around to look at Beca who looks back at her in confusion.

 **CHLOE** : Your fingers. ( _she strides towards Beca, grabbing her wrist to hold her hand up_ ) You’ve got the smallest fingertips, which means they’ll be more delicate placing the pastry decoration on top of the pie.

Beca looks stunned by the suggestion, Chloe’s appearance, and the way Chloe holds her wrist. They lock eyes, and it’s in this moment Beca realises just how close Chloe is stood to her.

 **BECA** : Sooooo…?

 **CHLOE** : ( _slightly calmer_ ) So I need you to wash your hands and join me over there so I can direct you.

 **BECA** : Right now?

 **CHLOE** : Right now. Please.

There’s a pause, and a hint of an amused smile quirks into the corner of Beca’s mouth.

 **BECA** : I’m gonna need you to let go of my hand.

Chloe drops Beca’s hand with a sigh of relief and head back over to the pastry pile on the counter. Beca looks down at her floury wrist, still smiling gently, then moves over to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. Jessica continues to watch curiously.

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - KITCHEN - LATER**

The Bellas are all sat around the kitchen table, all cooing and cheering when Chloe carries over a huge savoury pie. The decoration on top is the Barden symbol, expertly crafted out of additional pastry.

They all tuck in, chatting away between them. They’re happy all together.


	5. Episode 1 - 'Beca' (pt.5)

**INT. BECA’S MOTHER’S HOUSE - SPRING BREAK - DAY**

Beca walks into the lounge with two mugs of coffee. She hands one to a woman who is already sat on a couch, sporting dyed black hair and piercings up her ears. She looks uncannily like Beca. They‘re both relaxed in each other’s company.

 **WOMAN** : Thanks sweetheart.

Beca takes a seat on the armchair nearby, nursing her own mug of coffee.

 **WOMAN** : So, how’s things with the radio station been going?

 **BECA** : Yeah really good thanks Mom. It’s helped me unwind a bit. I’m not nearly as depressed as I was in high school.

 **BECA’S MOM:** Well _that’s_ something to celebrate. You’re doing better than I was at your age if you’re combatting your depression through a hobby you love.

 **BECA** : Mom it’s not a hob-

 **BECA’S MOM:** - _Sorry_ , sorry, not a hobby. ( _beat_ ) So do you just put down what shifts you wanna do or…?

 **BECA:** I have a slot every day except Thursdays when Bellas rehearsals are like almost all day.

 **BECA’S MOM:** And how’s _that_ all going? Rehearsals I mean. And just living with eight other girls in general.

 **BECA:** It’s definitely something.

Beca’s Mom chuckles while Beca grins.

 **BECA:** Rehearsals are good. And I guess home is good too. Pretty much everyone’s cycles have synced which makes one week every month a tense one. We had to move one of our newer members into the house stat when we found out her roommate was bullying her. And there’s been two major fallings out between a couple of Bellas: Cynthia Rose and Stacie, then me and Chloe.

 **BECA’S MOM:** You and Chloe? I thought you two were close.

 **BECA:** Not exactly close Mom.

 **BECA’S MOM:** What, the fact Chloe’s your co-captain and that you share a class together and that every other sentence is about Chloe when I call you to see how you’re doing? ( _beat_ ) Sounds close to me.

 **BECA:** I don’t really know how to categorize her.

Beca’s Mom looks at her daughter curiously while Beca stares down at her coffee.

 **BECA’S MOM:** And Jesse. How are things with him? You guys have been together for nearly a year now.

 **BECA:** ( _optimistically_ ) Yeah they’re actually going alright.

 **BECA’S MOM:** ( _amused_ ) You sound surprised.

 **BECA:** Yeah well…don’t get me wrong, he’s a really nice guy and always going out of his way to be good to me but…

 **BECA’S MOM:** But it’s too much.

Beca’s face screws up and her mother smiles kindly.

 **BECA’S MOM:** Beca, the poor guy only has movies to base romance on. He doesn’t know how to have a real relationship with a woman.

Beca looks to her mother, worried but relieved her mother is explaining the situation clearly.

 **BECA’S MOM:** We’re complicated beings. So cut the kid a bit of slack yeah? He’ll realise what you need soon enough.

 **BECA:** Why does he need time though? He should know me by now. He should know I’m not keen on affection or big gestures. He should know I don’t like movies but love browsing through a record store. He should know I have my coffee black. Chloe-

 **BECA’S MOM:** -is a _woman_ , sweetheart. And an empathetic one if what you say about her is anything to go by. She cares about you and The Bellas and that’s why she observes closely then gets things right. ( _beat_ ) But Jesse’s a guy. He has to make mistakes and tread uncharted ground before he can work out how to meet your needs.

Beca sighs in frustration.

 **BECA’S MOM:** Look, your father didn’t know how to treat me at first. I was this young biker-chick college student and he was this handsome young professor. He attempted to woo me much like Jesse did, with flowers and grand gestures-

 **BECA:** Even though he was married..

 **BECA’S MOM:** Okay, so I was ‘the other woman’. ( _beat_ ) But I gave him a shot and the first few years after he left his wife for me were brilliant and fun.

 **BECA:** Then you had me and it was downhill from there.

 **BECA’S MOM:** No, we had you and things were _still_ brilliant and fun. Then I got into that motorcycle accident and _that_ was when it went downhill.

Beca swallows loudly, sad for her Mom.

 **BECA’S MOM:** ( _quietly_ ) Becoming paraplegic and falling into depression…it’s no wonder your Dad left me.

 **BECA:** ( _defiant_ ) Hey, no, none of that okay? Dad was a dick. When things got challenging he quit on us.

A small grateful smile spreads on Beca’s Mom’s face.

 **BECA:** ( _affectionately_ ) You’re the strongest woman I know. Yeah you’re paraplegic, but you also own an awesome art gallery in town that people come from miles to visit. And you never forget my birthday.

 **BECA’S MOM:** ( _chuckles_ ) Beca you’re my daughter!

 **BECA:** Yeah I’m Dad’s daughter too and he forgot my birthday between my twelfth and sixteenth birthday. ( _beat_ ) I guess I worry that Jesse might turn out like him one day.

Beca’s Mom sighs sympathetically.

 **BECA’S MOM:** Sweetheart, if you live through this relationship as though Jesse is going to up and leave you one day, then he will. But if you just go for it, he might end up surprising you.

 **BECA:** That’s what I’m worried about. I hate surprises.

 **BECA’S MOM:** It didn’t sound like you hated your birthday surprise that The Bellas put on for you back in November?

 **BECA:** Well that was different. That was a nice surprise. Something I liked. Plus, like you’ve said before, Chloe knows me. So I had no reason to feel awkward about it.

 **BECA’S MOM:** Well why don’t you say that to Jesse? Suggest he talk to Chloe about what you like or would want from a relationship.

 **BECA:** Is it worrying that Chloe would know but Jesse doesn’t? And after being together with him for almost a year?

 **BECA’S MOM:** Definitely not. That’s what best friends are for.

 **BECA** : ( _thoughtfully_ ) Best friends…

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - AMY & BECA’S ATTIC BEDROOM - A MONTH LATER - AFTERNOON**

We see a close up of a computer screen. On it is Chloe’s Facebook profile, and her ‘photos’ are clicked on to reveal photos that Chloe has posted on her Facebook profile - mostly of her with a Bella or two in the house or around campus or at rehearsals. A photo is brought up to fill the screen - one of Chloe grinning with a drink in one hand and her arm around Beca who is also grinning with a drink in her own hand, at Hoodnight earlier in the school year.

Cut to Beca who is sat at her desk in her room peering thoughtfully at something: her laptop, more specifically the photo of her and Chloe.

We hear giggling coming from off screen and Beca scrambles to close her laptop just as Fat Amy arrives at the top of the stairs, hand-in-hand with a young man we’ve never seen before. Fat Amy is surprised to see Beca.

 **FAT AMY:** Oh um…is it okay if we have the room?

Beca rolls her eyes, taking hold of her laptop. As she stands, Fat Amy drags the young man to her bed. Beca heads for the stairs.

 **BECA:** Just…don’t have sex in my bed. Please.

 **FAT AMY:** Yeah yeah…

Beca rolls her eyes again then goes downstairs.

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - LOUNGE - MOMENTS LATER.**

Beca enters the room to find that the noise from the kitchen is carrying through. She heads to the doorway of the kitchen and we see Flo, Cynthia Rose, and Stacie busy baking something while a couple of Treble Makers sit at the kitchen table doing some studying.

Beca decides it isn’t exactly the best place to ‘study’. She moves over to the nook where her ‘birthday den’ had been built but finds Jessica and Ashley taking notes while watching some movie or documentary on TV. Beca let’s out a heavy sigh.

We hear off screen three clear knocks on a door.

 **CHLOE:** ( _O.S._ ) Come in!

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - CHLOE’S BEDROOM - MOMENTS LATER**

Beca steps into Chloe’s bedroom, loitering in the doorway. Chloe looks over at her with a smile from her position seated at her desk. Beca looks a little awkward.

 **BECA** : Fat Amy’s doing it with some guy in my room and the other communal rooms are occupied. ( _beat_ ) Any chance I could study in here with you for a while?

Chloe looks obviously surprised and thrilled, nodding.

 **CHLOE** : Uhuh.

Beca hesitates, clearly unsure where to sit. Chloe notices.

 **CHLOE** : Oh you can take my bed. If you want?

 **BECA** : ( _shrugs_ ) Sure.

Beca closes the door behind her and walks over to Chloe’s bed, slipping onto it before opening her laptop on her lap. We see on her screen the photo of her and Chloe, and Beca promptly closes the window down before looking over at Chloe in panic that the redhead has seen. Chloe’s turned back to her studying already.

 **CHLOE** : So how are things with you and Jesse?

Beca furrows her brow while looking at some notes for an upcoming final, unsure where the conversation topic has come from.

 **BECA** : Yeah good. Thanks.

 **CHLOE** : Good. ( _beat_ ) I noticed you guys kiss a bit more now.

 **BECA** : Um, yeah. Well it’s more of just a peck but…well he wanted me to be a bit more affectionate towards him.

 **CHLOE** : Do you _like_ kissing him?

 **BECA** : Chloe, he’s my boyfriend.

Chloe spins around in her chair to face Beca just as she says:

 **CHLOE** : That’s not an answer.

There’s a pause as Beca let’s out a sigh, looking directly at Chloe who now stares back at her intently.

 **BECA** : What makes you think I don’t like kissing him?

 **CHLOE** : Because you don’t _look_ like you do when he kisses you.

 **BECA** : And why are you watching so intently for my reaction?

Chloe swallows loudly, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. But she doesn’t answer. Instead she turns back to her notes.

Beca sighs, rolling her eyes before looking back down at her laptop. We see her click away from her notes and back to Chloe’s Facebook photos, specifically the ones that both Chloe and Beca have been tagged in.

 **CHLOE** : How was your Mom when you saw her?

 **BECA** : Uh, yeah good, thanks.

 **CHLOE** : Is she still having to go to that rubbish physio?

Beca smirks.

 **BECA** : Nah, she found a better one.

Chloe gasps with a smile, turning to look at Beca.

 **CHLOE** : ( _sarcastically_ ) Better than ‘Toothless Ryan’??

 **BECA** : ( _chuckles_ ) Better than ‘Toothless Ryan’. Yeah, ‘Handsy Haymish’ is apparently a miracle worker.

 **CHLOE** : ( _chuckles_ ) Handsy?

 **BECA** : He wears gloves or something.

Chloe laughs loudly and we see Beca looking at Chloe affectionately as if thinking “This girl definitely means something to me.”

**INT. ICCA FINALS - LINCOLN CENTRE - BACKSTAGE - NIGHT**

The Bellas watch from side of stage while The Treblemakers perform a lively rendition of ‘Cant Hold Us’ by Macklemore. Beca looks impressed as Jesse throws down a rap that is close to perfection, though he stumbles over the last couple of words and she cringes slightly for him. The rest of The Bellas grimace too, except Chloe who can see this as an opportunity to give them an edge when they perform.

The performance ends and The Trebles skip off stage. Jesse approaches Beca looking disappointed.

 **BECA** : That was a shame.

 **JESSE** : Yeah, I knew it’d be a big risk.

Jesse leans down to give Beca a peck on the lips.

 **JESSE** : Good luck.

 **BECA** : Yeah. Thanks.

Beca watches him walk off then turns back to The Bellas. All of The Bellas but Chloe are grinning, silently teasing Beca. Chloe looks uncomfortable.

 **BECA** : Right, we’re next guys. We can do this okay? We’ve won it before.

The Bellas all nod, smiling excitably, with a hint of nerves. Chloe seems to refocus.

 **CHLOE** : Beca’s right. We’ve rehearsed for this. Let’s do it for each other.

 **FAT AMY:** No let’s do it for Chloe. It’s her last ICCA’s right?

The Bellas all nod enthusiastically, gaining more confidence. Beca and Chloe however look to each other a little sadly, having not thought about it until now. 

**BECA** : Hands in.

Beca and Chloe turn to the centre of the group, place their hands in the middle, and The Bellas join them doing the same.

 **BECA** : One - Two -

 **ALL** : ( _Mariah Carey esque_ ) Ahhhhh!

 **PRESENTER** : ( _O.C._ ) Up next and here to defend their title it’s…The Barden Bellas!!

We see that Beca and Chloe have held hands for the briefest moment, Chloe giving Beca’s hand a squeeze, both smiling gently at each other: “This is it!” then they join The Bellas in walking out onto:

**INT. LINCOLN CENTRE STAGE - CONTINUOUS**

…to rapturous applause. The Bellas get into their starting positions and Beca brings the pitch pipe to her mouth. Just as she takes a breath to blow it we cut to:

**INT. LINCOLN CENTRE BACKSTAGE - LATER**

The ICCA’s after party. Beca is grinning with a huge trophy in her hands, allowing Stacie to take it from her to run away for a photo shoot at the far end of the room. Fat Amy approaches her with a huge grin on her face.

 **FAT AMY** : So another win!

 **BECA** : Yep!

 **FAT AMY** : ( _hopefully_ ) You know, next year you’re gonna need a new co-captain.

Beca’s smile slowly drops at this, her eyes making their way around the room, looking for someone. We see members of the different acapella groups mingling, chatting, drinking, laughing, dancing. Jesse is stood with The Trebles, waving over at Beca and she holds a hand up with a polite smile. Her gaze then moves and lands on Chloe stood by the open bar, helping herself to a cocktail.

 **FAT AMY** : I know Chloe’s been reliable but with her not being here next year, I really think I could make a big difference to the group, and help you Captain the team to victory next year.

 **BECA** : ( _distracted_ ) Yeah, maybe… ( _begins slowly walking towards Chloe)_ I-I’ll speak to you about it later.

Beca slowly makes her way over to Chloe who is stood alone at the open bar. They both smile sheepishly at each other.

 **BECA** : ( _about the win)_ We did it.

 **CHLOE** : We definitely did.

There’s a pause and Chloe offers Beca the cocktail she’s been holding. Beca takes it and Chloe turns back to the open bar to get another cocktail.

 **BECA** : Hey I just wanted to say thanks.

 **CHLOE** : For what?

 **BECA** : For everything. For being my buddy in class and my co-captain for The Bellas. We made such a good team and ( _beat_ ) I’m really gonna miss you next year.

Chloe turns to look at Beca hopefully.

 **CHLOE** : You are?

 **BECA** : Yeah. I can’t really explain it. I just…you seem to get me more than anyone else.

Beca turns to look out at the room and specifically at Jesse who is chatting and laughing with his fellow Treblemakers.

 **BECA** : Even more than Jesse sometimes.

Beca turns back to Chloe with a sad smile on her face. Chloe is smiling back at Beca softly. 

**BECA** : So I’m really going to miss you being around. I’m gonna feel like a part of me is missing when you leave.

Beca and Chloe look at each other affectionately. Just as Chloe opens her mouth to say something, Stacie, Cynthia Rose, Fat Amy, Jessica, Ashley, Flo, and Lilly spring up next to them and spray them both with bottles of sparkling fruit juice, cheering loudly. Beca and Chloe squeal in shock and amusement.

 **BECA** : ( _to The Bellas_ ) I’m gonna kill you guys!!!

The Bellas (and Beca) all laugh, and gather in a large group hug.

**INT. THE BELLAS HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAY**

TITLE CARD: TWO WEEKS LATER

Getting ready to go home for summer. Beca is stood with her head in the fridge, grimacing as she pulls old food out and throws it into the trashcan beside her. 

Stacie appears beside her, reaching in to pull out a bottle of strawberry smoothie then walks out of shot. 

Beca continues as Jessica and Ashley appear behind her at the back of the room, and slowly take their food out of a cupboard to place in a box. 

Beca doesn’t notice as Lilly clambers in through the kitchen window, jumping down and moving over to the garbage and wrinkling her nose before wandering away out of shot.

Beca pulls out a bag of something and tentatively opens it, almost puking while quickly closing it and throwing it in the trash. She resumes focus on the fridge.

 **BECA** : ( _muttering to herself_ ) It really shouldn’t be the Captain’s job to do this.

Fat Amy appears into view, stopping beside Beca and watching.

 **FAT AMY** : Rules are rules Cap.

Beca rolls her eyes as Fat Amy slaps her on the back, spots something else in the trash, pulls out a half-eaten bag of chips, and wanders out of shot with them.

 **BECA** : ( _annoyed_ ) What if I made it the rules that the _co-captain_ has to do it??

Cynthia Rose strides into shot, her nose wrinkling.

 **CYNTHIA ROSE** : What’s that smell?

 **BECA** : Um… ( _looks down in the trash_ ) I dunno something died in one of those bags.

Cynthia Rose wanders across to the sink, filling a glass with water. Flo joins her, also wrinkling her nose and looking over at the fridge. Beca meanwhile pulls out a horrible looking milk container.

 **BECA** : Oop. There it is. Ugh.

Chloe arrives into shot just as Beca almost pukes again. Chloe looks grossed out by the container Beca is holding but takes it from her anyway, throwing it straight in the garbage. 

The Bellas all gather in shot, and peer cautiously into the fridge at the camera.

 **BECA** : Any volunteers to clean the fridge?

The final shot of the episode ends on The Bellas all grimacing.

END CREDITS.


End file.
